Fairy Tales
by bratiebrunette27
Summary: Ginny's life isn't a fairy tale by any mean. But to her it is, even if her happy ending isn't so happy.


**A/N: Here's a one shot that I'd had and I feel like posting it! Draco Ginny; Teen parents; with baby; death eater; annoying Ron; yeah you know how it is!**

**Disclaimer: All characters except Alexia belong to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic and Warner Bros.**

_They'd burnt down the Burrow, so Mum and Dad moved us to a small house. We couldn't afford much, but there was a bathroom and a room for the three of us and Ron. I never thought they would attack us like they did. I never knew that the mistake I made could cost my entire family this tragedy._

_Harry was mad. I had never seen him like that. He wouldn't look at me for months, not that I could bring myself to look at him. I was so ashamed of what I had done. I wanted him to hold me and tell me everything was alright, but that wasn't the way things happened. I put myself in this misery, brought it upon myself as everyone says._

_I was mad at Harry for breaking up with me. Mad that he fell for Hermione. They seemed like the perfect couple, and I had nothing. So it happened, the downfall of my life. No one looks at me the same, and I know it broke Ron's heart. I haven't seen them since they left to collect the Horcruexs, but I know that even though there is distance between us, he hurts._

_I wasn't able to return to Hogwart's that year. I wanted to badly, but Mum and Dad said no. It isn't safe they said, not when you are vulnerable like this. Not now. I cried myself to sleep for weeks, then I realized tears wouldn't help anyone._

_I don't know how he found out, or any of them for that matter, but they did. They started turning up, then the whole fire thing. I was scarred, I still am scared, and the only one that makes me feel safe is the one that caused me all this pain._

//-//-//-//-//

Ginny Weasley bent over the bassinet and scooped up her 4 month old daughter. The icy blue eye's caused her great pain when she looked into them. They were the eyes of her baby's father. Only she knew and her family had known that he'd fathered a child. Then the Death Eaters found out. She went into hiding with the baby girl, Alexia. She now held the baby tight, and kissed her softly on the head. She walked back to her bed and lay down, resting Alexia on her chest.

"If only your Daddy could see you now Lexi. He would forget all those evil doings, and all the times he hurt people. Maybe he would even give up being the way he is." Ginny shook her head, jumping as a small knock came to the door. Placing her hand on Lexi's head she went silent, waiting for her mother's voice to come through the door, telling her she was back from the grocery store. However the familiar voice she heard wasn't that of her mum.

"Red, can I come in?" Ginny's eyes grew wide as she willed her daughter not to make a noise. As quietly as possible, she snuck over to the bassinet, which she lay her daughter in and pushed into her closet. "Red, I know you're in there open up!" Closing the door with a small click, she turned to the door, in which the father of her sweet child was standing behind.

Slowly she reached for the handle, tears welling up in her eyes. She hadn't seen him in over a year. The last time, it had been the night that she'd conceived little Alexia. As the door flung open, she was face to face with the tall platinum blond. Her heart was beating fast and the tears were streaming down her face. His eyes met her cinnamon ones and he immediately embraced her. Holding her tight he rubbed her back, and allowed her to sob into his shoulder. She loved the feeling of being in his arms, but she knew it wasn't right. He was the enemy, he was the one that started all of this nonsense.

"Ginny," He finally said in a soft voice, pushing her shoulders back so she looked at him. He caressed the side of her face, looking into her teary eyes. He shook his head, and slowly met his lips to hers. She was surprised at first, but gave no hesitation to kissing his gentle lips back. She hadn't meant for this to happen, she never thought she would be kissing him again, not after what happened.

"Draco," She mumbled against his lips. He was still holding her, but had put some distance between them when he looked back into her eyes. She could see he had been through a lot of pain, and his eyes were empty. He had lost a lot of weight and his skin seemed even paler then normal. She wanted to kiss him again, but the sound of Alexia in the closet brought her back to her reality. Draco looked at her then to the louver doors. Ginny pulled away from him and slid the doors apart. She reached in and claimed the baby before turning back to Draco. He only looked at her, no words came from his mouth. His face showed expressions she'd never thought he had. As she walked over to him, he looked almost scared. "Do you want to hold her?" She asked watching as the look on his face went from scared to horrified. "You won't break her."

Giving her a some what half smile, he took the baby into his arms. "She kind of looks like me." He said slowly, as she grabbed his finger. Ginny smiled. "Ginny, I've only loved two people in this world, my mother, but that is the love you have to feel, and you, but not like this. Why do I feel like I love this little child more than anything in the whole world and I have only just met her? I feel like everything in the world isn't bad anymore."

Ginny watched Draco, as he spoke, and was surprised by his words. This war had really taken a toll on him, physically and emotionally, of that she was sure. However she never thought it would end up like this, she never thought she would see the day that Draco Malfoy admitted to loving something. "It's part of being a parent." She said, resting her head against his arm as she peered at Alexia who seemed entranced by the entire thing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He moved his eyes to Ginny, away the ones that mirrored his. Ginny however couldn't look at him, the feeling of shame washed over her. Slowly she sat on the bed again as tears threatened to spill. He only watched her.

"How the hell did you think I was supposed to do that?!" She asked, a little louder than she thought she would. "You are a bloody Death Eater Draco! I'm part of the Order, I couldn't very well say, "Hey I am going to go tell my boyfriend that he fathered a child, by the way he is also a servant to the Dark Lord himself." That would go over very well. It's bad enough that they knew you were the father. Dammit Draco, don't you get it there was nothing I could do about it. Hide, run away from it all. It got worse when they burnt down the Burrow, I- I, Grimmauld Place isn't even safe for us anymore. I'm afraid to wake up every morning, I sleep with the lights on. I live day to day because Alexia needs me." She couldn't go on anymore because she was sobbing uncontrollably.

Draco kicked the door shut and placed the baby back in the bassinet, which he wheeled into the room before going to Ginny and pulling her into his arms. He knew he had to be the strong one, and he wanted to help them get through this, but his life too was crumbling. "Ginny, it's okay, I am here now, I won't let anyone hurt you any more." He said playing with her hair that lay just below her shoulder.

"Draco, how do I know you won't hurt me?" She asked hiccuping. She knew the moment she said it, it upset Draco. His face changed and she saw that it was probably a stab at him. "Sorry, it's just that you hurt me before and I don't know if I can handle it again. Even though right now it seems you're the only one that makes me feel safe." Finally she met his eyes only to be interrupted by her mother.

"Ginevera, who are you talking to?" Ginny gasped as she heard her mother's footsteps come closer. Draco too had stiffened when he heard her mother's voice. He stood and with a quick "I'll be right back." apparated out of the room. The small yet distinct pop however wasn't missed by the great Weasley Matriarch. "Gin, who just apparated out of here?" She asked slowly, looking around the room, stopping when she saw her daughters face, and the tear marks on her blotchy cheeks. "What happened?"

Ginny shook her head. "Nothing Mum. I'm fine. Don't worry about it, it's no big deal." She said wiping the tears off her check with the baby blanket laying on the bed. Molly looked at her before peeking on her granddaughter who lay happily in her bassinet.

"Well, if you're sure. I am about to start lunch, do you want to come help me?" She asked still looking apprehensively around the room. Ginny thought about the extremely warm kitchen on this July day and shook her head.

"I'm not really hungry, and beside's I think Lexi and I are going to have a little nap in the nice cool air conditioning." She said pretending to yawn. Molly nodded knowingly.

"I told you having a baby was a big deal. Having a Malfoy's baby, when he and his father are great supporters of Voldemort is a completely different story." Ginny was about to reprimand her mother, but bit her tongue incase her mother became suspicious at her sudden defense to him, in which she hadn't taken at all before. Molly left the room closing the door behind her. Meanwhile Ginny took her baby back in her arms and lay on the bed again. Closing her eyes , and trying to listen for the small pop, the one that brought all her love and troubles.

//-//-//-//

It came a little while later, but by that point she had fallen asleep. He watched her for a couple minutes, only to have her awaken under his stare. "You're back." She said with a small smile, moving slightly, but trying not to awaken her daughter. Draco took her and held her as Ginny sat up, then sat next to her on the bed.

"Do you think we would get in serious trouble if we were to get back together?" He asked. "I mean I know your brothers and bloody Potty would have a fit, but I think it is only right for me to be here to help you raise her."

Ginny shrugged. "There's only one way to find out, and quite frankly I don't want to go down that path. If we want to be together, with our daughter, we have every right, however if we tell our parents we won't live to see that day."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. But what do you want us to do? Just go away, change our identities, change our lives?" Draco asked looking down at the little girl in his arms.

"If that's what it takes. If I get to be with you and be happy, and we get to be together to raise our daughter, so be it we can." She smiled. "I want what you want... I think."

Draco smiled. "If you want yourself I think you need a shrink, but if you want us to live together and be together, I want that too." He said with a smirk.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you want me? You see what happened the last time you wanted me. We got a baby, and found ourselves in a shit load of trouble."

"Your point is?" He asked looking at her, hiding his real emotions oh so well. He was laughing on the inside.

"You are nutty you know that." She said. "What are we going to do about Voldemort?" Her voice was soft and she was afraid of the answer she would get.

"Oh fuck, I didn't think about that. Ginny if he finds out about I came back to you and Lexi we are in SO much deep shit. He'll kill you and her. I can' t wait and watch that happen. I am so confused. What are we going to do?!"

"Draco calm down. Harry is near the brink of defeating him. I can wait for him to be... gone and we can be together then. Ok?"

"No, it's not but I guess that's what will have to happen. Listen no one can know I was here not until I come back, don't talk to anyone, don't leave the house ok?" Draco placed his hand on her cheek. "I love you." He whispered and kissed her.

"Trust me I don't leave the house anyway. Oh, and I love you too!"

//-//-//-//-//

_However I didn't keep my word to Draco. I started back at Hogwarts in September. Alexia was about six months at the time. It was good to be back at school, I'd missed it. But I couldn't go anywhere with out remembering Draco. For ten months, I heard nothing out of him. I waited everyday and nothing.Then one day in March everything changed again. For the better of myself, I thought, and the worse for my family._

//-//-//-//-//

"Ginny."

"Ron?" Ginny turned to see her big brothers hand on her shoulder. The look on his face told her something bad had happened. "What's wrong?" He shook his head and took her hand pulling her away from her breakfast. The Gryffindor table watched as Ron pulled Ginny out of the Great hall and into the corridor.

"Ginny, look at me." Ron said tilting his sister chin so she looked him in the eye. He stood taller than her, but she still met his gaze.

"Are you going to tell me why you look so horrified?" Ginny asked placing a hand on her brother's. "Or what you are doing here at Hogwarts?"

"It's Malfoy. He's come back. Draco Malfoy is looking for you!"

The words hit Ginny hard. She stumbled backwards into the wall. Shaking her head tears came to her eyes. "No, no he can't. It's not safe yet." she said, thinking that after the death of Voldemort, a death eater coming out would only get him thrown in Azkaban.

"You're right, we have to get you out of here. He knows." Ron said, thinking that she meant it wasn't safe for herself and her daughter. He walked to his sister and pulled her into a hug, trying to comfort her, but looking at his watch.

"We have to do something!"

"Gin, Gin, calm down. Where's Lexi?" Ron asked as tears rolled down Ginny's cheeks.

"With, uh with Fleur." Ron nodded and began to take his sister towards the large front doors.

"Mr. Weasley. May I ask what you are doing here? What seems to be wrong?" Professor McGonagall asked striding out of the Great Hall.

"Oh, Professor, may we use your fire place please? I really need to get Ginny out of here." Ron said walking back towards the Head Mistress.

"Why do you need to leave? Did you get permission to remove Miss Weasley from school?" The elder woman asked as she lead the siblings up to her office.

"Professor, you don't understand. Ginny is in serious danger!" Ron said once in the room once belonging to the great Albus Dumbledore.

"Well if she is in danger, this should be the safest place for her." The woman sat calmly behind her desk.

"No, someone is looking for her. They know she is here and this is the first place they would come!" Ron's face was turning red as his patience wore thin.

"Fine, take her to where you believe she will be safe, but report back to me." Ron nodded and pulled Ginny into the fire place with him. Taking a handful of Floo powder he gestured to the woman with a nod of his head. The two disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

"Ginevra, Ronald what brings you here. I just put Alexia down for a nap." Fleur said with her french accent.

"Where is she? We need to go." Ginny said racing over to the small playpen in the corner where her 12 month old daughter slept. Scooping her up, Ginny held the small girl to her.

"Fleur if anyone comes looking for Gin, or Lexi don't tell them we were here ok?" Ron asked as he grabbed Alexia's bag. Instead of flooing he took hold of his sister and apperated her out of the house.

Landing in the kitchen at their house, Ron settled Ginny in a chair before turning to his mother. She stood over a pot, but turned around to look at her youngest offsprings. "Oh Ronald, what are you doing here? Ginny, is everything ok?"

"Mum, Malfoy has come back. And he knows about Lexi. He wants her!" Ron took the cup of tea that his mother handed him and landed in a chair next to Ginny.

"Well, you can leave her here in my care." Ron looked at his mother. "Ronald I raised 7 children, I think I know how to care for my daughter and granddaughter." Molly scolded.

"Ok, Mum. I have to report back to Professor McGonagall any way." He rose and kissed his mother on the cheek before placing his cup in the sink. "Take care, Gin. I'll be back, and maybe I'll bring 'Mione and Harry."

Ginny nodded, but didn't take her eyes off her daughter still asleep in her arms. She could only watch her small chest heave up and down, and rub her radiant strawberry-blonde hair. She thought of the icy blue eyes behind her closed eye lids and smiled. The eyes of Draco.

"Ginny, dear, are you okay?" Molly sat beside her daughter and shoved a tea cup in front of her. She watched as Ginny nodded, still looking at Alexia. "Everything is going to be okay." She wanted her words to sound encouraging, but since Ron had mentioned the name of her grandchild's father, she couldn't help, but fear for the lives of both girls.

Finally Ginny looked up at her mother. She wasn't crying or wide-eyed. But she was obviously tense.

Molly shook her head, and made comforting sounds. Before she could reach out and hug her daughter, a small pop brought Arthur into the house. "How are things holding up? Ron just came and filled me in." He said looking between his wife and daughter.

"Dad everything is fine." Ginny said standing and giving her daughter to Molly. She walked over and hugged Arthur. He could only wrap his arms around her and pet her hair, whispering in her ear.

"Gin," Ginny pulled away from her father to see Harry standing in the kitchen. He looked angry and scared, but above all he looked like he was more upset. "Oh, hey come here." She left her father to be pulled into Harry's arms. "I'll do what ever it takes Baby Girl ok?" He whispered into her hair.

Ginny froze, before stepping back to look at him. "How do they know he's coming? she asked taking her slowly awakening daughter back into her possession, she turned to Harry to await his answer.

"He was at St. Mungo's, having a wound healed. Said they needed to hurry up so he could come see you. We have to get you out of here before something happens."

Ginny stared at her long time friend, ex-boy friend and brother figure. "Where do you suggest we go?" A new pair of eyes were staring at the man also, the icy blue one's of the now awake Alexia.

"I'm here to take you to Grimmauld Place. It's safe there, and as far as we know, he doesn't know it exists." Harry said taking a cup of tea.

"Oh, that's were you are wrong. His mother was a Black before she was a Malfoy. He knows very well of the house." Ginny said changing Alexia's position, so she sat on her hip.

"Well, I have no idea then. I mean he knows of this place. And he knows you were at Hogwarts, I know no other place to take you." Harry said slumping in a chair.

"What do you mean you know no other place to take her. What's wrong with Grimmauld place?" Ron asked as he reappeared in the room shortly followed by Hermione.

"Malfoy knows about it. He may look there, so it isn't safe." Harry said, watching Hermione hug Ginny.

"Well, we better think fast. He was just at Hogwarts, so we have to get Ginny out of here. Malfoy will stop at no end-,"

"No he won't. But apparently he has to look no further. Ginny, how are you?" Everyone turned around to see the blonde standing in the door way. Both Harry and Ron pulled their wands, but Draco was faster, their wands flew from their hands.

"Now Weasel, Potty, I am not here to start a fight. I am merely here to speak to Ginevra about a little rumor I heard. I just want to straighten things out. No big deal." Draco strutted into the room, stopping before Ginny. He winked at her, his acting face set in place. He looked at the little girl in her arms, but then flicked his eyes up to meet Ginny's. She looked away, not looking him in the face, knowing she would laugh. "So Gin, you want to clear things up for me?"

"Draco please... Don't make me do this." She pleaded, silently asking for him to just take her and leave.

"I just want to know whether that girl you are holding is mine or not Gin." Draco wanted to roll his eyes, of course she was he already knew that. He needed to get this over with quickly, now that he had seen both Ginny, and the strawberry blonde that was his daughter, he wanted to get them out of there.

"Yes, Draco, she's your's. Ginny said shortly. She backed into the table, trying to get out of Draco's stare. He only shook his head and stepped forward. Grabbing her arm, the three apperated out of the kitchen.

"Where the bloody hell did he take her?!" Ron asked as they disappeared. "I'll kill him. Come on Harry lets go!"

"No, mate, I think she has to do this on her own." Harry said, continuing when Ron looked at his as if he were nuts. "Did you see the look in his eyes. He has feelings for Ginny, he wouldn't hurt her or Alexia."

//-//-//-//-//

"That was great!" Ginny said as they reappeared into a large room. She looked around the place and felt chills go up her back, and goose bumps break her skin. "Where are we?"

"Malfoy Manor. I thought it'd be safe here." Draco said letting go of her arm and settling her on a sofa. He stayed standing and began to pace the area in front of her.

"What are we going to do?" Ginny said again.

"Well I was thinking that you'd go back and say that I don't know, you need me and you want me back."

Ginny nodded, "What do you think my brother's are going to say about that? And besides I don't need you . . . I just want you."

"Tell me about her." Draco said indicating to his daughter on her mother's lap.

"Ok, Her name is Alexia Jasmin Malfoy, but my parents think that it's Weasley, and her birthday is March 14th. Exactly nine months from the last time we saw each other back in May of your sixth year."

Draco chuckled at that, but then asked her seriously, "Weasley, not Malfoy?" He looked at the youngster struggling to be released from her mother's grip. He sat beside them

"Yes, Weasley. I don't think they'd be happy if they knew I'd given her your last name. You weren't there, so they felt no need to have her carry on your name, besides she was a "mistake" anyway. I however couldn't have a girl that looked exactly like you and not have her be a Malfoy." Ginny said watching Draco smile

"Why not? She's my daughter too."

"Well you did kind of attempt to kill the headmaster, and then ran away and were a death eater."

"GINNY! Don't you get it? He knew, the Dark Lord knew about us. If I didn't kill Dumbledore, he said he was going to kill my family. That included you! I had to go. I had to leave. I was so scared. I wanted to make sure you were okay, but I couldn't." Draco rose again and moved to the fire where he threw in some logs that rested near by.

"So you were willing to kill the headmaster, for me?" Ginny asked placing her daughter on the floor and also rose from the couch. She walked over to Draco and placed a hand on his arm. "Still, doesn't mean you couldn't write. I had to live with the emotion of you being gone, and being pregnant. I hid it from my family awhile, but it soon got out. I didn't want them to know you were the father, but they kinda knew. And now I'm willing to come live with you or what ever. If your offer still stands."

"It does, she's my heir, and my daughter. I want to be part of her life. Just like I want to be part of your's." Draco said.

Ginny sighed. "Ok, well, there's two options here then." She said after a moment. "You come back and we tell the truth, or you bring me back, and come tonight and we leave together."

"Gin, what would it matter? Voldemort is DEAD! They can't keep you from me!" Draco said throwing his arms up in the air.

"Yeah they can. You are a death eater." This time Ginny did look him straight in the eye.

"Yeah, Gin I am. But I have no faith towards the Dark Lord. I only did it because that is what my father wanted, and because my entire life rested on this."

"Mumma, Mumma." Only Alexia's cries broke the silence. Turning back to the floor where Lexi had pulled herself into a standing position near the couch. Ginny squeezed her eyes shut. Taking Lexi into her arms, Ginny looked at Draco.

"I don't know how I ever felt the way I do about you. Or why I want us to be together, but please don't do anything stupid, or there isn't going to be an us." Ginny reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand. She flicked it and was gone, Draco was left standing alone in the middle of the living room.

//-//-//-//-//

"Gin, you're back! Are you okay?" Ron asked when Ginny popped into the kitchen. "Where'd he take you?"

"I'm fine Ron," She replied handing Alexia off to him. "I don't know where he took me, some building I would guess."

"What happened? What did he say?" Harry asked moving her towards a chair.

She sat and looked up at them. "He just wanted to know if Alexia was his, but he doesn't want her. He's a death eater." She nodded, not realizing no one looked surprised. "He asked about her and he knows her name and her birthday, nothing else. I don't know if he's gonna come back or not."

"He better not." Harry said plucking Alexia out of Ron's arms. "Hey Lexi Girl."

Ginny smiled watching Harry's love for the young girl. She knew him, how he thought, how he felt. But when something happened, it was Draco's arms she would run to.

"Harry, could I talk to you a minute?" Ron asked pushing Hermione into the living room. "Go on give her to Mum or Dad or Gin, all will be the same when we return. Hopefully."

Harry grinned before handing the toddler to her grandfather. He winked at Ginny and left the room. "What's up Ron?" He asked when they entered the front room.

"I want you to be with Gin, I don't want her out of your sight." Ron said throwing himself on the couch.

"But, wait what? What about Hermione? You know Gin wouldn't allow that anyway. She doesn't feel the need for a body guard." Harry said sitting in the recliner in the corner.

"No, but at least know where Alexia is and be able to make sure she is safe. I don't want Gin back at Hogwarts." Ron replied, knowing that even if Ginny couldn't be watched at least his little niece whom all the brothers had come to love and spoil. He smiled at the thought, they had all been rather upset when they found out this their baby sister was pregnant, with a Malfoy's child at that, but she now had all of them wrapped around her little finger, Harry included.

"Look, I am her God Father, I am supposed to keep her safe, but right now, like I said earlier. I think Ginny needs to handle this herself." Harry continued.

"Look Harry. I understand where Ron is coming from, and you have to realize that at this time Ginny isn't safe. If Malfoy truly wants Lexi, he will get her. No matter how strong she thinks she is, you saw her, he crumbles her wall." Hermione finally spoke, realizing that the comments of her best friends weren't going to get them anywhere.

"I don't think he is going to hurt her. I mean I know we've always hated each other, and I know I shouldn't trust him, but I do. I know he wouldn't do anything. Ginny trusts him too. Maybe not as much as she used to, but then you have to have a lot of trust to get pregnant. Any way what I am saying is Ginny knows that he is trustworthy, maybe he understands and won't try."

"Harry did you not hear me earlier. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He spent the entire year working on that old cabinet to bring the Death Eaters, he will not stop because we tell him no. He will find a way." Ron was getting frustrated. He expected Harry to agree, and that they were on the same side. He never thought it would end up like this.

"Look, do what you think is right, but don't drag me into this. I want Ginny to be safe and happy, but I don't think that is the way to achieve that goal!" Harry said before he stalked out of the room.

//-//-//-//-//-

"I have thought on it, and I do not wish for you and Lex to go back to Hogwarts." Ron said that night at dinner.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked nearly choking on her bread. "I don't remember asking you what you thought. And even so that is completely up to Mum and Dad. Plus the fact maybe I want to go back. I'm not missing school. It is bad enough I am this far behind having Lexi, I don't need to miss school."

"Gin, it's for your safety. You don't know what he's going to do. He will stop at no end!"

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! How can you treat me like a child? I HAVE a child, and I think as her mother I know how to protect her!"

Ron snorted. "Oh like you knew how not to get pregnant?" He mummbled, however his comment wasn't missed by Ginny.

"What the bloody hell is your problem Ron? I get it you're mad at me for getting pregnant. Mad that it was Draco I slept with, I know that, but why, why is it you treat me like a child?!" With that she stood, and taking Alexia from her high chair she left the room.

//-//-//-//-//

"Why did you leave like that?" Draco asked as he watched Ginny stomp into her room.

"Why did you ruin my life?" She wasn't surprised to see him, nor was she afraid to fight fire with fire.

"I didn't even know I ruined your life, until a Medi-witch let it slip to a death eater, who told me. Why is it that I can't see her? Because I am a death eater?" He was sitting at her desk chair. He watched Ginny walked across the room and hold Alexia out to him.

"Here, take her. I have to get stuff packed." Her words surprised him, and if he didn't know she was upset, he would have agreed whole heartedly.

"Okay, but Ginny if you come with me you may not be able to come back. I know that you're mad, and that right now the last thing you want to do is stay here, but are you going to use me as an escape? I'll love you forever, if that meant I could um well raise my daughter and have you, but I don't want you to loose anything." She was already packing up Alexia's things and her own into a bag.

"Too bad, I am coming, my family will have to deal with it. I was going to leave with you anyway." She stopped and turned to him. "I never stopped loving you. I may be scared to death at the thought of you, but after what you did that is a reasonable feeling. My love for you, and all the memories are still important to me. I still hold with me the Draco you were when we were alone. And I know that is the Draco that helped create Lexi." Both teens stopped to smile evilly. "If letting you have us means you are that Draco, then I want to spend the rest of my life with you, raising our daughter."

By this point Draco was totally floored, though he wouldn't let anyone know that and the expression on his face didn't show it either. "Where is this coming from?" He asked standing with his daughter. He'd never really held a baby before.

"I had a lot of time to think. And after seeing you this seemed like the best decision out of the 1,000s of scenarios's I came up with. I always wondered if I would hate you or run into your open arms. And until about an hour ago, I thought I'd go because I had to, that it was the right thing to do. I don't have to though, I'm going because I want to. Like I said I had a lot of time to think about it."

Draco shook his head. "Fine, but if I get the shitty end of this, you are dealing with it when your brothers try to murder me." He said smiling, Ginny snorted.

"Hey, Gin are you ok?" Harry's voice came from outside the door a moment later.

"Let's go!" Ginny mouthed. Draco nodded and with a small pop, the small family apperated out of the room just as the door opened.

"RON!" Harry said running back down the stairs. "She's gone, I heard a pop she must have apparated out, or Malfoy came back for her." It took a moment for Ron to realize what had happened, but when he did he pushed away from the table and with a deep red face apparated out of the room.

"I swear, where does he think he is going. He has no idea where Ginny went." Hermione said shaking her head. Harry who was ghostly white, sat back down at the table. "Harry I am sure she is fine. You saw, she came back she's strong."

"HERMIONE! You said it yourself, he crumbles her wall. She can't stand up to him. Merlin knows why, but she still loves him."

//-//-//-//-//

"Here it is, home sweet home, though you've already been here today." He said plopping Alexia on the floor where Ginny had dropped some toys.

"Yeah, not very homey." Ginny said with a smile. "By the way, thanks for taking me and Lexi tonight. It was an impulse thing I guess, I was thinking about doing it, but I don't think I really would have done it tonight if you hadn't been there at that moment."

Draco shook his head. And sat on the couch with his head in his hands. "Tells you about teenage parents huh? One minute the guy's gone, the next he's back and finds out he's a father. He kidnaps the two most beautiful girls in his life, and then the next thing you know, they're living together. I wouldn't have it any other way. I wouldn't make you raise my daughter by yourself. I, wow, what is this you do to me Gin? Why am I telling you all of this?" He looked at her, now no façade was present, he was Draco, just Draco.

Ginny walked leisurely over to Draco and sat beside him on the couch. They both watched their daughter play merrily before either spoke. "Maybe it's because you know I love you, and even though you can be an ass, I will always see this side and love you still." She said leaning into his embrace. He nodded and kissed her on the forehead.

"Why don't you put her to bed, I'll conjure up a crib and we can talk about this?" He asked. Ginny nodded and stood and the two walked to his bedroom, where he conjured a crib in the corner. Together they stood over their daughter, just like a couple who loved each other. And they did.

//-//-//-//-//

_From a strangers view, we looked like a happy young couple with a beautiful baby and we were deeply in love. From our families' perspectives, it wouldn't last, we were just doing it for Alexia. The truth was, that even though we were young, and it didn't seem like it would work out, Draco and I did love each other, and after I graduated we moved away. I haven't spoken to my parents or my brothers in nearly six years. Alexia is now seven, and has a little brother, Jake, who's two._

_I got pregnant when I was 15, but even though I was young, I still think that my life had a good out come. I have a husband who loves me and two great kids, and though life isn't the fairy tale that every little girl reads before bed, to me it is. My Prince Charming came and swept me off my feet. At sixteen I was the happiest girl on the planet._

_Now twenty three I'm no longer afraid of the future, I don't fear that my past will haunt me. I'm in the present and living life to it's fullest every day._

**A/N: Yeah, Yeah, sappy ending I know. But I had to take the Emo kid out of Ginny and make her all happy! Lol hope you liked it!**

**Cobalyn**


End file.
